


As always, in the end, there will only be us

by greykinshi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftersex Talk, Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn with Feelings, Takumi is 40 or so but still looks like 20 because he is a dragon, Takumi you're so bottom and sub your own son can top you smh, and Kiragi's age is half of Takumi's age, and dragons age slowly, congrats Kiragi you're a literal fatherfucker now, dragons au, we hope we did aged characterization right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greykinshi/pseuds/greykinshi
Summary: All his life, Kiragi has truly loved but one person. One day, there will only be them left. He may as well speak of his feelings now.(24/Jul/2017: See notes for update about illust.)





	As always, in the end, there will only be us

Takumi was born a dragon, just like Corrin. Nobody was aware of this fact until, at some point, he transformed for the first time, and after a few years, he stopped aging. Though his behavior changed and his mind and his spirit grew as time passed, and became a great advisor for his brother, King Ryoma, his image in the mirror froze. He remained youthful, never looking a day past 20 or maybe 21 or maybe 22, though he already must’ve been about to become 40 by now. He remained forever graceful, forever beautiful.

Kiragi saw this, that dragon blood ran through his veins like it ran through his father’s, and Kiragi saw his physical growth halt around his 20th birthday, too.

The idea that everyone would be dying around them as the world moved on was scary. It made Takumi feel like he would never see his wife again, for she passed protecting their son during the war. It made Kiragi scared too, and they had expended long nights talking about it, comforting each other, swearing that they would never leave each other alone as they seemed to share the same destiny know, planning big trips with which to fill their time in the future. Sleeping it away seemed like the easy way out, but awake they could attend any big troubles that might arise.

While It might be an awful thing, the idea of one day being left all alone with his father, of having him all to himself, wasn’t that bad to Kiragi. No, it didn’t sound bad at all. And it was because Kiragi loved his father so much, past the way a son loved his father, and into terrain he shouldn’t be stepping on, but it has become inevitable to him.

Kiragi admired Takumi and he loved him with an overwhelming passion that no other person could subdue. How hard he had tried, throughout the years, to fall in love with someone else, with someone that loved him, and it never worked. Kiragi’s love for Takumi was something that had grown to the point where he could barely contain himself whenever his father hugged him or smiled his way or during those long nights when Takumi had a nightmare, those nights in which they would stay up talking or joking and Kiragi wanted nothing more than to kiss his father’s lips and hold him close.

And it is one of nights that Kiragi decides he’s had enough. He summons all the courage he can muster and begins to speak.

“Father, there is something I have to tell you.”

“What is it, Kiragi?” Takumi looks at him with those eyes full of patience and kindness and he almost regrets his decision. He wouldn’t bear to lose that. No, he had to speak now.

“I– I can’t do this…”

Takumi frowns. “You know you can trust me, son. Whatever it is you have to say, I will listen without judging.”

Did he really have to talk about judging now?

Kiragi turns away as he feels his face starting to heat up. “Father, for many years I have– I mean, I-I really tried to get over this, I really did but you–”

“Kiragi?”

“Father, I love you, n-not like normally I m-mean– I desire you– W-wait! T-that isn’t what I meant! I mean, yes, but no–!”

Takumi looks at him wide-eyed, then he chuckles, pats Kiragi in the head.

“It’s fine, my dear. I know what you’re trying to say. You love the way your mother loved me. I’ve known it for a long time.”

“What? R-really?”

Takumi circles his son’s shoulder with his arms. “Really. Don’t worry, you shouldn’t be ashamed. I could never hate you, Kiragi, all the contrary–” he plants a kiss on Kiragi’s cheek, then a quick peck on his lips “–I love you too, Kiragi.”

This must be a dream. Kiragi must have fallen asleep at some point.

Takumi’s brows furrow again at Kiragi’s unresponsiveness; he caresses the cheek he kissed moments ago. “Kiragi, dear?”

“F-father... Is this not a dream?”

Takumi smiles.

“No, it isn’t.”

“Then…”

Kiragi takes Takumi’s face between his hands and kisses him, a very obvious hint of hesitation in his movements. Kiragi runs shy hands through Takumi’s hair, through his back, pulls him closer. Takumi lets Kiragi do as he wishes, relaxes into his touch. One of Kiragi’s hands goes back to Takumi’s hair and gives it a light pull –to which Takumi responds with a small grunt of surprise– moving his lips through his father’s jaw and to his neck.

“Father…” Kiragi whispers against Takumi’s skin.

“Wait, Kiragi.”

Kiragi pulls away to met Takumi’s eyes.

“Have I done something wrong, father?”

“No, it’s not that. Kiragi, are you still a… ?”

Kiragi looks down, a little embarrassed. This was still his father he was talking to. “... No, not anymore.”

“Fine, then.” He figured as much. “But we can’t stay here, come, I know somewhere where we won’t be disturbed.”

They both stand, Kiragi following his father’s lead through rooms and halls until they reach a small room. Takumi closes the doors behind them and walks past his son, sits down on the futon, and calls for him.

“Come, Kiragi,” he says in a low voice, the call familiar but oh so different in this situation.

Kiragi goes and sits in front of his father and kisses him again, this time without any hesitation, pouring all that passion he felt for so much time.

Kiragi slides the robe his father wears off his shoulders. Takumi’s body has barely changed in years. It’s justified, Takumi kept a busy schedule as an advisor and spent most of his free time immersed in this or another book.

Noticing his son’s sudden pause, Takumi caresses Kiragi’s cheek.

“Son? Is there anything wrong?” Two pairs of amber eyes look into each other. Kiragi gently holds his father’s hand, then reaches to untie his ponytail. The silver strands fall and Kiragi simply can’t stop admiring Takumi’s beauty. 

“Father, I just want to say… You’re so beautiful… More beautiful than anyone in this kingdom or other kingdoms. Aunt Sakura often says grandmother Mikoto was very proud of your beauty, and I too, am proud to be the son of someone as beautiful as you.”

In the past, Takumi surely would’ve been reluctant and bashful about receiving compliments such as those, stating it was unmanly or such, but now, he smiled about it.

“I’m proud to have a son as handsome as you too, Kiragi. You have grown into such a fine man.”

Kiragi smiled back at his father, kissing him again, his hands starting to roam around Takumi’s naked body, fingertips running down his neck, down to his chest, his abs. Finally, his hands come to rest on his thighs.

“Father, you’re so are beautiful, so perfect, everywhere… Your face, your hair... Everything in you is beautiful.“

Kiragi presses more kisses to his father’s neck.

“Kiragi, I…”  Takumi moans. Kiragi blinks in surprise.

His father was sensitive, it seemed.

“Father, mother was so lucky to see this side of you.”

Kiragi traces a line of kisses to Takumi’s collarbone and licks and bites and sucks the skin there. Takumi jolts and moans as a response.

“N-not only your mother…” Takumi speaks through his gasps and his moans as his son’s tongue travels his chest and stomach. ”I have had several other lovers after your mother’s death… But none of them… could fill the gap in my heart…

Son, do you… Will you not think less of this father of yours for trying to seek comfort in other like that?”

“Of course not, Father. I understand how much you fear and loathe loneliness,” Kiragi covers his father’s chest with kisses. “I did the same, in an effort to forget how I felt about you.” Kiragi’s lips stumble upon one of Takumi’s nipples. “You’re hard here too, Father. Can I… ?”

Takumi shivers at the thought. “Please…”

Kiragi licks Takumi’s nipple before sucking hard on it, playing with the other with his fingers.

“Ah, K-Kiragi– Do it, more...”

Kiragi switches to the other nipple and sucks on it too, causing his father to moan again. He removes his father's underwear as his hand travel down, and then, he suddenly comes to a halt and starts to stand up.

“Kiragi? Why have you stopped?” Takumi asks, a bit worried when he sees Kiragi start to walk away. Has he changed his mind?

“Wait, father, you must have some lubricant here, right?” Kiragi answers as he rummages through his father’s drawers.

“Ah… That won’t be necessary, son. I’m able to take you raw if you so desire, come on...” Takumi walks to where Kiragi is and rests his hands and head on his son’s shoulders from behind.

Kiragi turns to plant a kiss on his father’s cheek.

“But Father, when was the last time you had had a lover? I haven’t seen you with anyone in years. You’re not ready for that, not right now, don’t be so hasty.” Kiragi glances at Takumi, who groans in annoyance.

“Look who’s talking. You, of all people, calling me out on being hasty?” Takumi’s glances back at Kiragi who just chuckles at the remark.

“And from who did I get this hastiness, father?”

Takumi rolls his eyes and buries his rubs his face against Kiragi’s shoulder before walking back to the futon.

After a few minutes, Kiragi walks back to his father, a small container in hand. Kiragi sits beside Takumi, undresses, and opens the container and coats his finger with the oil inside.

“Father, could you–” Kiragi suddenly feels weird commanding his own father like this “–could you get on your knees, please?”

“Sure,” Takumi obeys and gets on all fours.

“No, don’t like down, just kneel...”

“Like this?” Takumi obeys and sits up.

“... Yeah, like that.”

Kiragi moves to sit in front of his father, between his legs and slowly inserts a finger inside him.

“Goodness, father, you are so tight. I could’ve never taken you raw like this,” Kiragi takes his father’s cock in his free hand and quickly leans to kiss the tip.

“I-If I told you I can, then I can. I’m not that fragile, Kiragi,” Takumi cups his son’s face, forcing him to stand back up and look at him, annoyance in his eyes.

“I know you aren’t, father, but I don’t want to harm you. You need to care for yourself more,” the last words slip off his mouth without much thought, but he decides to continue, “you care so much for all us, for everyone around you… So why can’t you care more about yourself?”

 Takumi’s annoyance changes into confusion.

“T-that– To say such a thing in a moment like this–”

Kiragi gets closer to his father, kisses his lips, his ear, then whispers to him.

“Father, I love you, we all do, you’re loved and you’re prized. You tell me you still feel worthless sometimes, like you’re not doing enough, but you do so much for everyone. Father, I love you. Everyone loves you”

Between pleasure and happiness, Takumi begins to tear up.

“K-Kiragi… What are you saying? Those words...”

“I will repeat them until you believe them, father, I will repeat them whenever you need to hear them.”

Kiragi brings Takumi closer, runs his free hand up and down his back.

“Kiragi, thank you, I love you so much, my son… I promise I will… take more care of myself...”

Kiragi hits a spot inside Takumi that makes his father cry out suddenly and rock his hips against his finger.

“Hey hey, what did you just said? Slow, father, I don’t want you to be hurt,” Kiragi kisses Takumi’s forehead and moves his hand from his back to keep Takumi’s hips in place.

“But I really want you– I need you inside of me, quickly–” Takumi kisses Kiragi’s mouth with desperation. He needs more and he needs more now and Kiragi makes scissoring motions with his fingers, trying to find that spot again.

“T-there!”

“There, father? “ Kiragi murmurs, still close to Takumi’s ear, his breath teasing his father sensible skin.

“Yes, son, there– M-more, another finger–” Takumi’s breath rages and Kiragi goes faster, adding another finger just as his father asks.

“And you nag at me for being hasty…” Kiragi sneers as he scissors Takumi, noticing his father can barely hold himself up as he trembles from pleasure.

“B-but it feels so good… I want more… Kiragi, more…”

All these years of abstinence had left Takumi starved for touch. Knowing that his father was getting desperate, Kiragi puts yet another finger inside him, making Takumi rock his hips against him again.

“I understand you, father, but please, let me prepare you properly.“

Takumi arches against Kiragi.

“H-hurry, Kiragi... Fuck me already… Please, I beg you….”

Kiragi freezes for an instant. He’s not used to seeing his father like this. He’s not used to hearing his father like this.

Takumi notices the small pause Kiragi makes, a somewhat heart-wrenching giggle escapes his throat. “Surprised, son? This is how pathetic your father is… Begging his own son…Then again, I’m just like this with every single one of my partners... “

This, Takumi being like this again. Self-deprecating. The one thing Kiragi hated from Takumi. He embraces his father, comforts him.

“It’s alright, father, it’s alright. If you like it like this and you enjoy yourself, that’s fine by me. I’m your partner now, let me know what you need.” He runs a hand up and down his father’s back again.

“Kiragi… Thank you… Then, please, let us continue...“ When it doesn’t have self-deprecating tone anymore, Takumi’s voice is still drenched with lust and desire.

Kiragi stops fingering his father and gets ready to penetrate him instead. He lubes his dick and positions Takumi above him, penetrating him slowly. Takumi arches his back and tangles his limbs around Kiragi. Once he’s fully sheathed, Kiragi gives his father time to adjust.

“Tell me when you’re ready, father– F-father, is something wrong?” When Kiragi looks at his Takumi’s face, he notices tears running down his cheeks.

“N-no, I’m fine, Kiragi, I’m just, ah–,” Kiragi wipes the tears off his face, “y-you can move whenever you want,” he gives Takumi a reassuring smile.

Kiragi smiles back and starts to trust in and out. “Does it feel good, father?" 

“Yes, son, it feels so good– Ah, f-faster, son, faster– Fuck me harder!”

Takumi tries not to lose control of himself and concentrates on Kiragi’s body. His son bore a strong resemblance to him, to the point that, in their ageless condition, they looked more like siblings than like father and son. Some had mistaken Takumi for Kiragi’s younger sister a few times when going out of town due to how easily Kiragi had outgrown him. He was taller, much more built due to his love for hunting and exploring.

“Hng–! Kiragi, please, harder! Faster!”

“Father, are you sure? You’re still so tight, is it really okay for me to go faster?” Kiragi swipes Takumi’s bangs aside, getting a clear view of the lustful expression on his father’s face.

“Y-yes– You prepared me so gently, son, it really doesn’t hurt, at all… Quite the opposite, in fact. Please, if you would fuck me faster… I would appreciate it...”

“Alright, father, if that’s what you want...” Kiragi kisses his father’s forehead before picking his pace.

“Kiragi, Kiragi– Ha!”

To hear his father calling his name like this was something Kiragi dreamed of for a long time, but it was still so odd an experience.

“Your voice is so beautiful, father, it’s like music… Yes, like a lullaby that I often heard when I was little…” Kiragi bites and sucks the skin on Takumi’s collarbone, this time with the clear intent of leaving a mark. “Is there something about you that is not beautiful? Continue to moan for me, my honored and beloved father. Sing your son’s name with your beautiful voice…” Kiragi gently swipes Takumi’s hair now sticky with sweat from his face again, wanting to have a view of his expression as he told those words. 

“A-ah! Yes, Kiragi, my sweet child… I’ll moan your name if you want me to– Ah–! Kiragi, ah... T-thank you so much… For all your praise… I feel so appreciated by you... Ahn– “

“No need to thank me, father; someone as amazing as you deserves all this praise and more,” Kiragi leans to plant a gentle kiss on Takumi’s cheek.

“My dearest son, my sunshine… I love you so much… more than anything… I would do anything for you, but would you do the same for me? I– Ah! Have to know…”

“Of course I will, father. You have devoted your life to me… Why wouldn’t I do the same for you? I will do anything to make you happy, to tell you how much you’re loved. I love you more than anything too...” Kiragi’s answer is firm. How much had he wanted to say this to his beloved father; how much had he wanted to keep his father in his arms, making him feel safe.

Takumi shed another tear of happiness, kisses his son’s lips again before replying.

“Kiragi, my son… How have I feared that you would grow old and leave me too. I’ve always felt safe in your embrace, despite being your father. I-I should be the one that should be protecting you, I’m still the one that will protect you from anything, but– I-I’m so happy that you are me holding me as a lover now. Kiragi, my adorable child, do you know how overjoyed I am now?”

“I am happy that you’re happy, father. We will protect each other, and love each other. You devoted your life to me, so I’m willing to devote mine to you. Let me prove you how much I love you.” Kiragi kissed his father’s forehead again.

Their bare chest brush and so does Takumi’s dick against Kiragi’s abdomen. Kiragi feels Takumi’s pre-cum leaking on him and takes a hold of his father’s dick.

“Can I stroke you, father?”

“A-ah! Y-yes, son, please.” Kiragi starts to stroke Takumi’s cock in time with his thrusts. “Kiragi, my son, yes! Y-yes, there…! Ha, my child… It feels so good… I-I–!”

It’s evident that between Kiragi’s incessantly hitting his spot and stroking his cock Takumi won’t last much longer. It’s been so long since he’s been in bed with a partner as loving and diligent as Kiragi.

“W-wait for me, father. Let’s cum together…” Kiragi starts to pull out of his father, however, Takumi pushes himself on him when he notices what Kiragi is about to do.

“No, don’t get out… C-cum inside me, Kiragi.”

Nodding, Kiragi stops and kisses his father on the mouth. As their tongue entwine, they cum simultaneously, Takumi’s cries of his son’s name drowned in the kiss.

Kiragi pulls out after a few moments and lays down beside his father, but is stopped by a tired hand on his chest.

Takumi opens his legs wide, giving Kiragi full view his work. “Take a good look, my son...” Takumi is dripping with his cum and there are bright red marks on his chest “Am I still beautiful, Kiragi?”

Kiragi thinks he understands what his father is trying to do and gently closes his legs.

“You are, father, you are still beautiful no matter what. But if you’re trying to invite me for another round, I think we should rather not. You look exhausted, I don’t want to push you over your limit.”

“B-but I’m okay, really, it’s not like I’m old, we cannot age, remember? I just… Fine, I guess you’re right. Maybe we can try next time? Maybe after a few more times.” Takumi winks at Kiragi, who lays down and holds his father close to his chest.

“Fine, we shall…” There’s moment of quiet in which Kiragi brushes Takumi’s hair fingers. “Say, did I do good?”

“Of course you did! Never did a complaint leave my mouth, right?” Now it Takumi who runs his fingers through Kiragi’s hair.

“I’m glad to hear that. I promise to always treat as best as I can, father, unless... You want me to be more dominant next time?” Kiragi can’t help but blush as he asks that question.

“Ah. So, you noticed…” Takumi blushes too “... Yes, I would like that if you’re okay with it. I don’t mind being submissive to you in bed, as long as you don’t forget I’m still your father out of this room.”

“Of course, you are still my honored father in our daily lives, but here, you’re my lover. I understand that.

Say, father, could we– I want to– No, nevermind,” Kiragi blushes harder and rolls over to the other side to avoid Takumi’s gaze, but his father rolls him back on his back.

“Silly child, you just admitted your feelings to your own father and slept with him, and now you turn your face away from me?” Takumi giggles. “Well, whatever you want to ask me, you can tell me later. I know it will take us both time to adjust to this. Take your time, my dear.”

In the first few sentences, Takumi spoke with the playfulness of a lover, but in the last ones, he speaks with the calmness and acceptance of a father.

Kiragi turns to hug Takumi, his fingers playing idly with his hair.

“Father, that you’re also my lover now, it all still feels like a dream…”

Takumi pushes Kiragi away a little to cup Kiragi’s face and smiles gently at him. “But this is no dream, Kiragi, it’s our reality now, that I want you the same way you want me. Do you not feel comfortable now? I would never force you to stay like this by my side.”

“No, father, I mean, yes, I’m comfortable with this. I want this...  I know a relationship like this, between us, is forbidden, but I– I just want you to be happy father, and If the only person that can make you happy is me, so be it. You make so happy too.“ Kiragi kisses his father’s forehead, then his lips.

Kiragi sits up to throw the covers over them when he notices cum running between his father’s thigh. He takes one of his own discarded garments to with the intent to clean his father, but Takumi gently shoves his hand away when he sees what his son intends to do.

“No, don’t clean it. I like it, your cum in me…”

Kiragi sighs, but he complies. “You like being filled that much, father?” Kiragi asks in a teasing voice and this time it is Takumi how blushes hard.

“I– Yes, I do love it… The more my partners cum inside me, the more I enjoy it. In my ass, in my throat…I can’t wait for next time… I want your cock in my throat, my child...”  Takumi pauses, realizing just what side of himself he’s showing to his own son.

Kiragi reacts by kissing Takumi’s forehead and hugging him tight when he sees the worry rise to his face.

“It’s okay, father. I would be more than happy to satisfy all of those needs for you.”

“My child, thank you..."

Takumi hugs Kiragi back. To be showing his more dependent side to his son like this. That was something he didn’t do for many people. Especially not to those he was supposed to keep safe.

Kiragi playfully traces Takumi’s lips with a finger, a seductive smirk on his own lips. “Well, next time... Should I fuck your throat and make you swallow my cum, then?”

“Yes, my child, I do love that, being filled by you...

But tell me, is there something you would like us to do? As long it doesn’t imply pain or humiliation, I’m willing to try anything with you.”

Kiragi takes Takumi’s hair in his between his fingers again. His father’s hair that’s always enthralled Kiragi, so well-kept and long, so long it reached almost to his knees.

Even though Takumi has told him he could tell him anything, he still felt awkward talking about this to him, of all people.

“Your hair is truly long, father… I wonder if it can be used to restrain your hands? Could I try to cover your eyes? Maybe... could I see you wearing one of those kimonos grandmother Mikoto gifted to you? I-it doesn’t have to be everything at the same time...”

“I think my hair is long enough to my arms with, and a blindfold is something I could surely wear, it sounds interesting. As for the kimono, I am okay with wearing it, as long as we’re careful not to taint it. I got some toys we could try too if you want.”

“I-is it really okay? A-alright, father. And don’t worry, I know how much you value those kimonos, I’ll be careful with it.”

Takumi looks like he’s about to fall asleep now.

“I know you will be, thank you, my child,” he yawns, “I think we should rest. Good night, my dear.”

Kiragi kisses Takumi’s forehead and closes his eyes. “Good night, father.”

Kiragi still can’t believe anything of this is real. They have always loved each other, of course, as family, but like this? There was no one else like them, anyway. Takumi and Kiragi weren’t bound by time, unlike people around them. Decades would be a blink of an eye for them soon. In the end, there would be only them. Maybe they were truly a match for each other since the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is H. I'm very glad you've been enjoying our previous fic!  
> For all the anons that asked about XanderLeo, I will start working on something soon, just have some patience because I'm veeeeery slow.
> 
> By the way, Y commissioned an illust based on this fic, you can see a preview of it [here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/55fb29c26ee5fac39253231511291b7c/tumblr_orq5vjDZUC1wqmfnio1_400.png). Stay tuned if you're interested in seeing the finished version when it's ready.
> 
>  **Update** : The illust has been finished; you can see it [here!](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1ef7e0668344cf203d7488254eec30c0/tumblr_otlsgztRER1wqmfnio1_1280.jpg).
> 
> I think that's all on my end.
> 
> -H.
> 
> Hi everyone, this is Y. We hope you enjoy this fic too because we are kind of afraid that parental incest is less acceptable than sibling incest. And yes, you read the tags right. Takumi's bottoming to his own son, and today is Father's Day in Japan. Anyway, ahem.... Happy Father's Day.... I guess?


End file.
